Tools and Weapons
Tools Tools are things that shinobi use with in a battle, they aren't necessarily weapons but they can be very beneficial. A Tool is something that is generally carried by hand and has generally one function to serve. A tool can be something such a as a poison, or a rope. Something that can do damage or get you out of stick situations. Weapons Weapons are things that shinobi use that generally help them in combat. Weapons come in various shapes and sizes, some weapons are even a custom to certain users. Weapons are generally something that are used to caused damage or seriously injure someone or something. Weapons can range from being something super small such as a makabishi or something a lot larger such a scythe. Why are they important? Tools and weapons are used all among shinobi, most shinobi hold atleast one or two tools/weapons upon them. The types of tools can vary just as shinobi can, there is tools for just about any type of ninja out there, anywhere from an academy student to a medical ninja, to the kage. Weapons and tools also give a very big helping hand with in combat, even though ninja have ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, weapons/tools are still a handy thing to have. The Different Types of Tools and Weapons Arrows: Costs 0.5 piece. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Increasing_Pill Blood Increasing Pill]: Costs 3 points. Bō : Costs 3 (Wooden) 6 (Steel, metal) [[wikipedia:Bow_and_arrow|Bow]]: Costs 6 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Blade Chakra Blade]: Costs 6 points (per pair.) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Enhanced_Triple-Bladed_Claw Chakra Enhance Triple-Bladed Claw]: Costs 6 points. Chakrams: Cost 6 points (per pair.) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Exploding_Tag Explosive Tag]: Costs 4 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Bomb Flash Bomb]: Costs 3 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/F%C5%ABma_Shuriken Fuma Shuriken]: Costs 5 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Giant_Folding_Fan Giant Folding Fan]: Costs 8 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Injection_Shot Injection Shot]: Costs 1 piece. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Injection_Shot_Sniper Injection Shot Sniper]: Costs 4 points. Katana: Costs 5 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kunai Kunai]: Costs 2 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kusarigama Kusarigama]: Costs 6 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Makibishi Makibishi]: Costs 0.5 Points. Naginata: Costs 8 points. [[wikipedia:Nunchaku|Nunchaku]]: Costs 5 points. Ōdachi: 8 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Explosive_Tag Paper Bomb]: 4 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Poison Poison]: Varies. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Puppet Puppet]: Costs 10 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Resonating_Echo_Speaker Resonating Echo Speaker]: Costs 10 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Scrolls Scroll]: Costs 1 (small), 3 (medium), 6 (large) Scythe: Costs 8 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senbon Senbon]: Costs 1 piece. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shuriken Shuriken]: Costs 1.5 points [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Smoke_Bomb Smoke Bomb]: Costs 3 points. [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tant%C5%8D Tantō]: Costs 5 points. Yari: Costs 8 points. Questions? If you have any questions about any of the weapons click the link to the weapon (The bold word) and check it out. If you still have questions after that feel free to ask one of the higher ups about the weapon. Custom Weapons and Tools Custom weapons are weapons that are unique to a certain character, either its two weapons mashed up into one or the weapon belongs to a certain clan. In any case you will have to fill out a [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Weapons_Template custom weapons page.] Though ask a higher up before doing this, for the weapon may already be known but just not listed in the tool and weapon list above. There is also certain items in the list above that may need to have a custom tool template filled out. Some of those things would be, poisons, and puppets. Ranks As you probably already know from reading previous stuff, FGN has a ranking system. Which means that for the tools there's also a key part with in the ranking system. Each rank is allowed a certain amount of pieces to use upon tools. Pieces are like money with in the naruto world though pieces are used strictly for tools and weapons. Genin/Chūnin:''' '''50 points. Jōnin/Anbu:''' '''70 points. Sage/S-Rank/Kage:''' '''80 points. =